User talk:German77/Archive 11
Hey german I was wondering if you could give joeman200 a pic He might want a clearer one.-- 16:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Code Hey sorry it looks like I copied some of your code on my talk page and user page. Tell me if you don't like it and I will change it. -- 07:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nah don't worry. new user again Hello German Can you help get a pic for Drogdo9. He's a new user as well. I'm going to help him with his sig.-- 13:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.-- 22:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks german.-- 22:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) aoeii I see you play Age of Empires 2. Have you ever tried 3? Its a whole lot better, trust me. If you think that game was good, wait until you see this one.-- I have the two ones but are only demos I want to get the full version, and you are right the 3 is whole lot better in graphics.-- 03:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi german I was wondering if you can give a welcome sign a picture if not, would it be possible to make one like that?-- 01:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I dint understand very well, a welcome message with a pic?-- 01:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) At the top it says welcome and he is wondering if it is possible to put a picture next to the welcome. Which the answer is yes you can. -- 01:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Which image you want. 01:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) A best bee please can you put it on my talk page for an example.-- 02:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) PIC Hi german77 can you get a pic for Ultradc he's a new user and is now my newest worker! -- 22:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It will ready in less than 5 min. 22:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks grman77.-- 22:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) IRC Mind coming back on the IRC? 23:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Useless Hey if you ever need me to do anything, you can just ask on my talk page. I feel pretty useless most of the time. 03:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind you can help me in wii fit wiki(the link is on my sig) is a really good theme to work on it but need lots of help like templates, pages,etc . 04:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) i might try but im not that good at this type of stuff. 04:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) That is ok but I need more pages about body parts like muscles were you can get all information in wikipedia. 04:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oh 04:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) What templates do you need german? -- 09:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well this are advanced templates are skin templates. 14:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) hi can you put your sig on my page and 2nd please do not copy the wiki nav thing on the top of your page. oh and I made a thing if you have one a traffic game -- 23:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :so... he can't copy that, even though you copied a wikia helpers sig? Neat. It was user:Followed by 100 zeroes idea anyways. 23:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ajr is right do no copy other user sigs you can get ideas of the other sigs but not copy the same sig.-- 00:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sig help Can you help me make the link to my shop be the same style as the rest of my sig?-- 00:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok any special colors.-- 00:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) How about purple.-- 00:41, September 17, 2009 (UTC)